Aquacorde Town and the Fletchling Invasion
Aquacorde Town and the Fletchling Invasion is the 2nd episode of Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests. It will premier on the 28th of October 2013. 'Plot' Narrator: After getting their first Pokemon Calem and Serena travel to Aquacorde Town on the way to Santalune City and the Santalune Gym what will this town have to offer our heroes. Theme Song Calem: Aquacorde Town and the Fletchling Invasion The Episode Begins on Route 1 Calem: Tierno's Map says that Aquacorde Town is over there but I am not seeing it. Serena: Oh gosh where lost lost on Route 1 forever We will have to eat leaves and bugs and probably my Fennekin Wah. Suddenly Froakie came out of its Pokeball. Calem: Froakie how did you do that. Froakie ripped aside a bush revealing Aquacorde Town. Calem: Oh the map was right thanks Froakie. Serena: You mean where alive. Froakie face-palmed. Calem: Come on. Suddenly a bunch of fleeing people ran past them. Serena: Obviously Aquaacorde Town isn't the place to be. Calem: Lets go see. Calem, Serena and Froakie ran to the middle of town to the fountain and saw a bunch of Fletchling attacking people. Calem: Whats going on here. Serena: Ahhh their in my hair ahhh. Calem: Froakie Water Pulse. Froakie fired a ball of water blowing away the Fletchling. Calem: Come on lets go ask someone. Serena: Over there Calem a lady is being attacked Lets go Fennekin. Fennekin: Fennekin. Serena: Use Fire Spin. Fennekin released a tornado of fire frying the Fletchling's. Calem: Are you ok. Hope Yes my name is Hope can you explain what is going on here. Calem: No we just got in the city here and Fletchling were attacking people. Serena: Do you know where they came from. Hope: No they just appeared about five hours ago out of the blue using their gust attacks to blow away houses and Ember to burn them. Serena: Ember no low level Fletchling can learn Ember. Hope: Indeed not but their leader can look up its a Fletchinder that one appeared first. Serena: Whoa it looks extremely ticked off Calem. Calem: I'm gonna catch it. Seren: What. Calem: Yeah just think my first capture it should be fun. Serena: Calem thats an evolved Fletchling with high level moves you started your journey about an hour ago how can you possibly think you can do this. Calem: I can me and Froakie are number 1 come on Froakie. Calem and Froakie ran over to the building Fletchinder was standing on. Calem: Hey Fletchlinder there is someone down here wishing to capture you. Fletchlinder: Fletch. FLETCHINDER. Fletchinder summoned more Fletchling to attack. Calem: Froakie use Bubble. Froakie blew bubbles hitting every Fletchling. More and more Fletchling Hordes came after them. Calem: Oh no Froakie Water Pulse. Froakie hit most but more came. Serena: Fennkin Ember. Fennkin blasted away all the Fletchling. Calem: Thanks Serena. Serena: No probs cutie. Calem: Ah (Blushed) just um go fight some more. Hope: time for me to help out go Roselia. Roselia: Rose Roselia. Hope: Your not gonna be strong against many of them and especially Fletchinder but we can help use Petal Dance. Roselia blasted petals all around the street hitting many of the Fletchling. Hope: Solar Beam. Roselia: Absobed light and let loose a devastating blast of solar energy blasting all the Fletchling. Hope: Nice one Roselia. Roselia: Roselia. Calem: Come on pluckers follow me. Fletchinder: Fletchinder. Fletchinder used Air cutter blasting the ground and knocking over Calem. Froakie: FROAKIE. Fletchinder stopped in its tracks with a sad look on its face. Calem: Huh why did it stop. Fletchinder: Fletch inder inder Fletch Fletchinder inder Fletch. Froakie: Fro Froakie kie. Calem: Their communicating Froakie whats she saying. Froakie ran his finger in a line over the sand to tell Calem what happened he drew a picture of Santalune Forest where Fletchinder and then Fletchling lived. He then drew a picture of people coming a destroying their homes forcing the bird Pokemon to flee, confused and angry about what had happened they attacked the closest town. Calem: Whoa then this isn't a calculated attack you were forced out of your home. Fletchinder: Fletchinder (Nodded) Calem: Fletchinder call of your attack and I promise I will find you a home. Froakie: Froakie. Fletchinder: (Smiled) FLETCHINDER. Suddenly the Fletchling stopped in their tracks. Serena: What happened. Hope: I don't know. Calem jumped on to a tall statue. Calem: People of Aquacorde Town listen I have been told by the leader of the Fletchling Fletchinder that they were kicked from their home in Santalune Forest by bad people, because of this they found the nearest town and attacked I will personally take them back to their home soon if you will all help me. Hope: We will but you can't take them all leave it to us once the danger passes I will bring them back. Serena: Are you sure. Hope: Yes. Calem: Well then Santalune Forest is just up from here we will investigate. Hope: Thankyou. LATER Calem: Well Fletchinder thanks for everything we promise we will get you back home Froakie and I will fight to our last breathe to see you back home. Serena: I'll stop at 3 or breathes not interested in dying in a forest. Calem: Its just a expression. Serena: I know. Calem and Serena left on the road to Santalune Forest. Fletchinder flew into a store grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Calem's head. Calem: Ouch what the. Fletchinder: Fletch Fletch. Serena: Oh wow Calem I think Fletchinder wants to go with you. Calem: Really how did you know I had no Pokeballs yet. Serena: It doesn't matter catch it. Calem: Ok go Pokeball. The Pokeball flew high in the sky hit Fletchinder sucking it in and clicked. Calem: Wow I caught a Fletchinder MY FIRST CAPTURE EVER YAY. Serena: Sheesh so what come on we have to get to Santalune Forest. Calem: Right well then lets find these losers and take them down. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (talk) 03:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Calem obtains a Fletchinder. 'Characters' *Calem *Serena *Hope 'Pokemon' *Calem's Froakie *Serena's Fennekin *Calem's Fletchling *Fletchinder *Fletchling (Multiple) *Hope's Roselia 'Trivia' Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests Category:Season 1